


Night Storms

by Lolihatelife



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mostly Fluff, Storms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 03:00:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10732764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolihatelife/pseuds/Lolihatelife
Summary: Just another Jefferson comforting Hamilton during a storm. (it's my first fic don't expect anything magical)





	Night Storms

Rain pounded against the window of the small dorm. Most students would just ignore it or complain that all the plans they had made were ruined. But Alexander was different. 

No matter how he tried to drown out the horrible sound of the the thunderstorm and the way the lighting strung shadows across his wall he just couldn't. He was mortified of thunderstorms and probably will be for the rest of his life and no amount of pretending the storm wasn't there was going to fix it. There was one thing however that made the storms outside the dorm building seem a little less horrifying. His boyfriend Thomas.

Even though Alex disagreed with practically ever political opinion Thomas had when he was with Thomas the rest of the world just didn't seem to matter. So when ever the thunder would start to sound on the college campus Alex and Thomas would be at the dorm they shared as fast as humanly possible no matter the circumstances.

Every single storm would play out about the same, Alex would curl up under every single blanket that they had in there dorm no matter how hot it was outside and Thomas would take them all off but one and wrap it around them both. Thomas would talk about anything he could think of so Alex could listen to something, anything, except the storm.

Today was no different thought Thomas vaguely as he ran his finger through Alex's hair not minding it's slight greasy texture from days of neglect. The storm wasn't horrible today but as long as there was thunder Alex was out of commission. Days like this made Thomas wish he had Alex's ability to talk for hours without ever running out of things to say. At this point he was just kinda rambling about how bad the coffee was at some shop he had visited with James. He knew Alex would have had at least an hours worth of complaints (mostly poorly thought out insults) but he just wasn't as serious about coffee as he small sleep deprived boyfriend was. In all honesty he was more of a tea person. 

While he was rambling trying to think of more to say the storm had started to quiet down. In fact it wasn't even thundering anymore. Alex looked up at his boyfriend with tired half-lidded eyes, but Thomas was so concerned with thinking of things to say he didn't even notice. Alex sighed and in a soft voice whispered "Thomas". Thomas jumped slightly and looked down at his boyfriend in shock because Alex never said anything during storms. Alex let a lazy smile cross his face as he said "The storm stopped." Thomas listened to the silence that filled the dorm and then replied "Well so it has." Alex smiled at his boyfriend who smiled back.

Thomas looked at the time, and even though it was only 11 o'clock he decided now was a good a time as any to try to get his boyfriend to sleep for once instead of running on caffeine. But before he could even open his mouth Alex had already disagreed "If you are about to tell me I should go to sleep the answer is no".

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first fic sorry if it sucks.


End file.
